


To the Ends of the Earth and Back

by FlavouredSpices



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Reunion, imagine, mccree - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavouredSpices/pseuds/FlavouredSpices
Summary: The perfect scenario of young love that ended harmlessly. A relationship with Jesse McCree is one to remember and never to forget.Based around the time of the Reunion cinematic.





	To the Ends of the Earth and Back

As they always had, the Deadlock gang was back in town. They returned on a regular basis and no one around had the guts or brains to do something about it. They stole what they wanted and everyone just kept their mouths shut. It was how things were, especially after the shutdown of Overwatch. They had been the few that would listen to your pleas to have the gang dealt with, but now no one stood in their way. 

 

Today was another day of caution as you made your way to the cafe. You lived in a bed and breakfast with your family. You got the odd few passers-by and currently, a few gang members were staying, without payment of course. Your father tried his best to keep you and the rest of the family out of the house, and since the omnic that tended the front had been destroyed, it was your job to tend the cafe, which your family also owned. 

 

Some would question why you didn’t leave the town. Route 66 was infamous for the bad attention it attracted, so why stay? The first answer you would always tell them was your family. You didn’t want to leave them behind in the madness while you got to escape. The other reason was you just couldn’t afford it. Working the cafe made you some spare cash, but you hadn’t saved enough yet. The Deadlock gang’s visits also impacted your financial situation heavily. 

 

You got straight to work once you reached the cafe. Lunchtime was the busiest part of the day and you didn’t want to annoy any of the gang. The would be coming into in a couple of hours demanding food and drink. Thankfully, they did pay when their boss was around. You pulled on an apron and tied back any loose hair, then fired up the grill and preheated the oven. 

 

A soft tune played on the jukebox as the clock gently ticked. It was peaceful being alone in the cafe and it was saddening to think it would be soon interrupted. You gently hummed along to the song playing and went to check the oven when a sharp pain interrupted you. Your left side stung as you put pressure on it. The pain as bad enough that you took a moment to gain your composure. 

 

“Stupid leg.” You cursed. You looked down at the limb. It was a matte colour that matched your own skin, but it had a certain smoothness that made it stand out. The prosthetic leg went up to your mid-thigh and was fairly new. It was connected to the nerves in the remainder of your leg so that you could still control it, but sometimes you would get pains as it pushed into your flesh. You had lost the leg only recently, but it had been damaged for a few years. An accident involving heavy scaffolding falling on you damaged the leg to the point that it would never repair. You had decided to have it amputated and have a prosthetic instead. 

 

The jingle of the front entrance alerted you that a customer had entered. Only a single ring, meaning only one person had come. You were used to having multiple people rush in at once. 

 

“I’ll be right there!” You yelled out and rubbed your leg and tried standing on it again. This time there was less pain. You walked out in front of the counter to greet the new customer. You gave your rehearsed smile and greeting without looking at the person. “What can I getcha?” You said in a perky voice and held a pen and pad at the ready.

 

“Well, it’s nice to see you too.” The customer said sarcastically. You looked up from your notepad and paused.

 

“Jesse? Oh my, Jesse!” You squealed and dropped the notepad. You fidgeted, not knowing what to do with your hands until you gave in and gave the customer a small hug around the shoulders. “I can’t believe you’re here!” You exclaimed.

 

The man, Jesse McCree, simply chuckled at your antics and took off his hat. He leaned back into the booth chair and smirked at you. He had changed since you last saw him.

 

You had met Jesse when the Deadlock gang first started harassing the town. You were only a young woman back then but you were already working for your family. You would help your mother with hospitality at the bed and breakfast and that’s how you got to know Jesse. He was one of the younger members of the gang, along with another girl. Back then, he was as rude as and quite the nuisance, but your hormone-overdosed mind thought he was the most attractive thing this side of the state. With rebellious instincts urging you on, you and Jesse had a ‘summer-fling’ if you will until the gang moved on. You hadn’t seen Jesse since the last day of summer, however many years ago it had been, except for when Overwatch came to deal with the gang a few years after, but the strange thing had been that Jesse wasn’t on the gang's side during the confrontation. 

 

Now, he was much different. He seemed polite and had grown a well-deserved beard. He no longer wore the scrappy Deadlock gang clothes either, but instead a classic cowboy aesthetic. 

 

“Never thought I’d forget this place, but I can’t ever seem to remember the service being this slow.” He said in a condescending manner. You laughed to hide your embarrassment.

 

“Right... Sorry. The usual I suppose?” Your cheeks flushed. He cocked an eyebrow. “You used to always order a coffee and pie…” Jesse seemed obviously surprised that you remembered the detail and nodded. “That’ll do.” He said while unloading his things into the seat beside him. 

 

You rushed to the back room where you put a pie in the oven to heat. While it cooked you took the moment to calm yourself. Was he cuter than you remembered, or was it your imagination? Or was it the facial hair? Probably the facial hair… and toned figure… deep voice, twinkling eyes, small smirk. Your feelings for him definitely still existed. You took a few deep breaths. It wasn’t like things had ended badly between you and Jesse, so there was nothing to be nervous about. 

 

The oven dinged. You grabbed the pie and poured a cup of coffee then expertly carried it all over to Jesse’s booth. 

“Can I get you anything else?” 

 

“Yeah, just one thing. Pour yourself a drink and come sit with me, darlin’.”

 

“Oh, I dunno.” You pursed your lips.

 

“No one else’s here.” He pointed out. You sighed and gave in. You sat across from him while he took small bites of the pie, muttering about how good it was as he did. “So, whatcha been up to, sweetheart?” He asked you with a full mouth. You looked up from your coffee.

 

“Nothing new. I got a prosthetic now.” You showed your left leg from under the table. Jesse held up his left arm, which was completely metal.

 

“Welcome to the club.” He said in a deadpan voice. You chuckled. 

 

“And you?”

 

“Ah, been moving from place to place. Never staying in one spot long. I’m surprised you’re still here.” He lifted a brow at you while continuing to eat. 

 

“Me too,” you gave a tired sigh. “I didn’t plan to stay here my whole life, but that seems to be where I’m heading.” You toyed with the spoon in your coffee cup, avoiding eye contact while in thought. “Stuck here, alone. Never getting to see what the world as to offer.” There was a long pause until you laughed off the awkward silence. “Ah, I’m sorry. I’m being such a downer. More pie?” You didn’t let Jesse answer and jumped up to get him another slice. When you came back, he had his lips pursed as if he wanted to say something. His brows knitted together tightly as he started, then stopped himself, then tried again.

 

“I’m… sorry about how things ended, (Y/N).” Jesse avoided eye contact and held the saddest expression you had ever seen. You felt your heart get ripped out of your chest and thrown into a meat grinder. “It’s not fair what I did… just leavin’ one day and never speakin’ to you again.” 

 

You hurried to sit down across from him. “Jesse. Jesse, you didn’t hurt me, you know that right?” You spoke in a soft voice and touched his hand across the table. “I knew you were gonna go at any given time. I had prepared myself for that. That’s why I spent every moment with you as if it was the last.” 

 

Jesse gave a small laugh. “Explains a lot.”

 

“We had a real Romeo and Juliet scenario going on. A forbidden love story.” You had a dramatic tone, then went back to normal. “I wasn’t too sad when you left. I just moved on… and,” you paused, unsure if you should say what you were going to. “I saw you come back. With Overwatch.” 

 

“Oh… you saw that.” His mood lightened as you continued to talk. “Some crazy things happened. You really weren’t mad though?” He seemed in slight disbelief. “Didn’t think I’d be able to show my face round here after I left.” 

 

“Well, you did moon my father.”

 

“Ok- No. I did not know it was your dad! You know full well I was dared to!” Jesse’s calm facade broke as you poked fun at him. “Anyway, you’re one to talk, Miss I-Laugh-At-Everything.”

 

“No, Jesse, you said you would never bring that up again.”

 

“I’m bringing it up, sweetheart.” He held a cocky grin. “Every-single-time I got you on that bed you would break out into a fit of giggles. I don’t think you ever  _ didn’t _ laugh.” He pointed an accusing finger at you. You felt heat rise to your cheeks as the memories came rushing back and Jesse was the same.

 

You both fell silent for a moment. It wasn’t an awkward silence; just peaceful. You thought about the first time you had met Jesse, then compared it to the first time you spoke to him alone. He had always held a tough facade around everyone, but you caught his eye and he caught yours. It had been young, forbidden love at its finest. It almost seemed wrong how simply and without conflict, things had ended. You looked at Jesse and by the small smirk on his lips, you could tell what he was remembering. Typical. 

 

He went to say more but caught a glance of the clock rested on the wall. He let out a groan that caused you to frown. “I’m sorry, (Y/N), but I gotta split. Trust me I don’t wanna but-

 

You cut him off. “It’s fine,” you stood up and took his empty plate and the two coffee cups. “It was nice seeing you, Jesse McCree. Don’t be a stranger, alright?” You made your way to behind the counter. You knew he wouldn’t like having to leave again, just like he hadn’t the first time, so you made it easier and walked off first. You heard a few coins drop onto the booth table and you knew he had appreciated what you did. 

 

“I’ll see ya round, (Y/N).” He called out and you heard the doorbell jingle as he left. You dreaded the sound but knew it was for the best. The kind of love you had with Jesse was something special and the thing you wanted most was to not ruin it. You wanted to keep the good memories instead of staying long enough that they turned bad. It would be a good story to tell your grandchildren too, eventually. 

 

You gently plopped the dishes into a trough of soapy water. Ever since the Deadlock gang returned you had no working robots. Not even omnics. They had made sure you couldn’t fight back. 

 

As you scrubbed the bowl and other dishes that had been piling up, you thought of your time with Jesse McCree. 

 

You had met Jesse when you were younger. It wasn’t the first time the Deadlock gang had come into town, but it was the first time Jesse was apart of it. He was a scrawny young man, with unruly hair and ripped clothes. He spoke with almost too much confidence and was constantly ready to get into a fight. Despite this, he was the least troublesome of the gang. For an outlaw, he had some good morals. 

 

You were walking down to the cafe one morning, back when someone else worked the shifts, and Jesse had held the door open for you. It was a simple gesture, but it had your young mind smitten. From then on you would watch him from afar and often catch him staring at you too. In a matter of weeks, Jesse approached you late at night behind the cafe. You remembered how he had taken off his hat and put it beside your faces, then kissed you. Oh, that kiss. It was one of the best memories of your life. It was a mixture of joy, love, lust and a whole lot of nerves. From then on your kept your relationship a secret from most of the town and especially the gang, but you didn’t mind. The thrill of sneaking off to secret rendezvous was too exciting. 

 

Then there was your first night together. Jesse was right, you had laughed most of the night. You couldn’t help it. Every touch caused you to giggle and Jesse’s initial frustrations only fueled your laughter. By the end of the night, however, you were both giggling and play fighting. 

 

And like all couples, you had fought. Sometimes keeping your relationship a secret wasn’t fun. You couldn’t help but look at Jesse with love and admiration, and one of the gang members notice. You remembered how mad Jesse had been, but in the end, it was only because he cared. 

 

It took a good hour or so of scrubbing before all the dishes were clean. You reminded yourself to show some appreciation towards the omnic than looked after the cafe once they were fixed. It was well after midday and you still hadn’t got any customers besides Jesse. You walked over to the window to look down the road when you heard a low rumbling of a motorbike. This could only be the sign of the gang members coming for their lunch. You rushed behind the counter with food and drinks at the ready to hopefully keep them calm. 

 

The front door opened with more force than before. Loud footsteps marched into the cafe. 

 

“(Y/N?)”

 

You looked up, shocked. 

 

Jesse stood on the other side of the counter, hat held to his chest. He seemed determined yet worried. 

 

“Jesse are you alright?” You questioned to him, but he seemed not to hear.

 

“(Y/N), I can’t bring myself to leave here again. Not without you. Darlin’, I should have never left.” He said breathlessly. He pushed through the counter gate and threw his hat across the room with no regard for the precious object. His hands scooped up to either side of your cheeks, and with a little help from you standing on your toes, he pulled you into a kiss. Your arms instinctively went around his neck. He lifted you onto the countertop, never breaking the kiss until you were forced to breathe. “Come with me.” He whispered under his breath. “Come with me and get to see the world.”

 

You gently brushed the hair from his face, a large grin in yours. He stared into your eyes, patiently waiting for your answer. 

 

“The gang’s been dealt with. You don’t have to worry ‘bout them anymore.” He added.

 

“That’s great but… I don’t want to ruin this. We ended things on a good note… I don’t want to wreck all the good memories we’ve made. Like- what if something bad happened and all those fond memories just become hateful? I don’t want that.” Your smile depleted and you looked to him for reassurance.

 

“We ain’t gonna ruin those good memories, Darlin’. We can’t. So what’s the harm in tryin’ to make a few more?” His face itched closer to yours again as he spoke. A soft, puppy life expression crept onto his face. You felt your smile returning slowly. 

 

“Ok.”

 

“Ok?”

 

“Ok! Jesse McCree, I promise I will follow you to the ends of the earth and further.”

 

“And I will love you the entire way.”


End file.
